backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
2011
The following events occurred in 2011. Events *While imprisoned in 1931 at the Hill Valley Police Station for being suspected of arson in the Hill Valley speakeasy fire, after discussing the disagreements he and Clara have about where to send Jules and Verne to college, Doc tells Marty that he plans to visit him and Jennifer in the year 2011. Behind the scenes *'Wednesday, September 14': Back to the Future: The Animated Series celebrated the 20th Anniversary of its premiere. Real-world *'Tuesday, February 15': Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 1: It's About Time was released by Telltale Games for digital download on PlayStation 3. *'Wednesday, February 16': Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 2: Get Tannen! was released by Telltale Games for digital download for Windows and Mac OS X. *'Thursday, February 17': Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 1: It's About Time was released by Telltale Games for digital download on iPad. *'Monday: February 21': Dwayne McDuffie, the writer of the Harvey Comics Back to the Future limited comic series, died. *'Monday, March 28': Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 3: Citizen Brown was released by Telltale Games for digital download for Windows and Mac OS X. *'Tuesday, March 29': Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 2: Get Tannen! was released by Telltale Games for digital download for PlayStation 3. *'Wednesday, April 20': Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 2: Get Tannen! was released by Telltale Games for digital download for iPad. *'Friday, April 29': Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 4: Double Visions was released by Telltale Games for digital download for Windows and Mac OS X. *'Tuesday, May 3': Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 3: Citizen Brown was released by Telltale Games for digital download for PlayStation 3. *'Thursday, May 26': Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 3: Citizen Brown was released by Telltale Games for digital download for iPad. *'Thursday, June 2': Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 4: Double Visions was released by Telltale Games for digital download for iPad. *'Tuesday, June 7': Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 4: Double Visions was released by Telltale Games for digital download for PlayStation 3. *'Thursday, June 23': Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 5: OUTATIME was released by Telltale Games for digital download for Windows and Mac OS X. *'Thursday, July 21': Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 5: OUTATIME was released by Telltale Games for digital download for iPad. *'Tuesday, July 26': Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 5: OUTATIME was released by Telltale Games for digital download for PlayStation 3. *'Wednesday, August 24': Back to the Future: The Game was released by Telltale Games at retail for Windows and Mac OS X in regular and deluxe editions. The deluxe edition included a reproduction of Doc's original sketch of the flux capacitor and sketches from the inventions in the game, including the rocket-powered drill and the canine retrieval apparatus. It also included a reproduction of the Hill Valley Historical Society Album and a reproduction of the Trixie Trotter post card. *'Wednesday. October 26': Back to the Future: The Game was released by Telltale Games at retail for PlayStation 3 and Nintendo Wii. Category:Years